New Doctor Meets Parallel Torchwood
by sashapotter
Summary: Exactly what the title says with a bit of jealousy and lots of fluffiness. Can be condidered as a sequel for Testing For Similarities but can be read by itself. Read and Review.


New Doctor Meets Parallel Torchwood

**New Doctor Meets Parallel Torchwood**

"So Rose. What are we going to do today?" asked the Doctor as he looked at her.

"Well" she said as she checked her reflection in the mirror, "I need to go to work today"

The Doctor groaned, "What am I going to do then?"

She shrugged, "You could make yourself useful and help mum with Tony"

"Hell no!" said the Doctor at once. Rose grinned while he continued, "I mean I love playing with Tony but spending time alone with Jackie is completely out of the question"

Rose laughed, "Well then, you could go out by yourself"

"It's no fun without you though" he complained.

Rose rolled her eyes, though she had to admit that it was quite sweet of him to say that.

"Well…" she suggested, "You could always come with me to work"

"Or" said the Doctor pulling her towards him and sitting her down on his lap, "You could stay home with me and we could do stuff together"

Rose shook her head "That is completely out of the question" she said firmly.

"Why?" asked the Doctor.

"Because I've already taken loads of days off to get back to you, well the original you, save the universe and then spend time with you here. I can't take any more days off. Dad's going to go mad"

The Doctor pouted, "Please"

"No" said Rose firmly as she did her best to avoid looking into his big brown eyes.

The Doctor sighed when he realised that she wasn't going to give in, "Fine. I guess I'm coming to work with you today then"

"Good" said Rose and kissed him on the lips, "I can't wait for you to meet my team"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Doctor had to admit that he was very impressed with this parallel Torchwood. It was even better than the one that got destroyed in London. This one was much fancier and in a way much better than the old one.

Not that he knew what the old one had been like in this universe. He was just comparing it to the one in the other universe.

He followed Rose into a lift and waited patiently while she spoke to someone on the phone. He bounced from foot to foot, not liking the way he had to wait around with nothing to do.

They got out of the lift and Rose still hadn't finished talking. How could someone talk on the phone for so long? He watched as they passed many people who all gave him weird looks but smiled warmly at Rose. She returned the smiles but still did not put the phone down.

The Doctor was getting so impatient that he was about to rip the phone off her, when she finally put it off. He was about to sigh in relief when he heard a male voice say, "Rose! Darling! Where have you been for so long? Long time no see. Missed you loads sweetie"

The Doctor turned to see a very handsome man walk towards them. He had aqua blue eyes and brown hair that was spiked up. In tow words, he was a pretty boy. All he had to find out was if he was smart and then he'd know if Rose fancied him or not. Because then he'd be exactly the type of guy that Rose usually went for. Smart and pretty. Like him.

"Eric!" said Rose smiling and hugging him. The Doctor was trying very hard to not be jealous. He knew Rose loved him. She'd jumped universes to find him. Well, the original him, but she'd accepted him too. He knew that he meant a lot to her.

So he didn't have to be jealous. Not really. But even then he couldn't keep himself from fantasising about pulling Rose away and taking her away from this pretty boy forever.

Instead, all he could do was wait patiently for the two of them to stop hugging. Which, he had to admit, was taking a long time.

"It's so good to see you" Rose was saying as she pulled away. They chatted for some time until Eric said he needed to go.

Rose smiled and waved before looking for the Doctor who'd wandered away. She found him sitting on one of the seats, sulking. 'What now?' she thought as she walked towards him.

He looked up and said, "Oh! Hello Rose. Are you done yet? I mean if you need more time to talk to pretty boy over there, then that's fine. I'll just sit here and count all the dust particles floating in the air"

Rose flinched at his cold and sarcastic tone.

"Doctor" she said tentatively for fear of angering him even more than he already was, "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not!" said the Doctor folding his arms, "I'm a Timelord. Well, part Timelord, but still enough to show that Timelords do not get jealous. It is completely beneath us"

He sniffed and Rose smiled.

"Ok. So if your not jealous" she started.

"I'm not" interrupted the Doctor.

"I know" said Rose, "But if you were, I just want you to know that you don't have to be. Because I love you and no one could ever replace you"

The Doctor smiled, "Really?"

She nodded, "Truly"

He grinned and jumped up with happiness, "Well that puts everything in its place. Can I just ask you one thing?"

"Shoot" said Rose as she linked arms with him and led him towards a black door down the corridor.

He stopped her and turned her around. Looking into her eyes he asked, "Did you ever fancy him or anyone since he left you here?"

"No" said Rose simply.

There was a silence and then he pulled her against him and kissed her on the forehead. He was such a hypocrite. He'd wanted Rose to start her life again and hopefully move on. But now he realised that if she had, he would have been heartbroken. He wanted her all for himself. He was so selfish.

She held him close, "I waited for you. I know you told me not to, but I did. Because I knew that I wanted my life only with you and no one else."

He sighed and kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"No problem" she smiled.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before she pulled away.

Taking his hand, she said, "Now Doctor. It's time for you to meet my team"

And with that she stepped through the black door that had opened all by itself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sophie, Brian, James and Kia looked up as the Doctor and Rose walked in. There was silence until both Sophie and Kia ran towards them. Throwing their arms around Rose, they hugged her close.

"We never thought we were going to see you again" said Sophie who was in floods of tears.

"Yeah" said Kia, "You said if you found your Doctor then you wouldn't come back"

"And it looks like you found him" said Brian who gave the Doctor a once over before hugging Rose.

She hugged them all with tears in her own eyes. After hugging James she said, "I know. But as I said, I loved him so much I was willing to give it all up. I'm sorry"

"Don't be" said James patting her, "You didn't expect us to come in the middle of true love did you?"

She shook her head and smiled before going back to stand next to the Doctor. Taking his hand she said, "I've got loads to tell you"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Half and hour later and they were all sitting down with cups of tea and chocolate biscuits while Rose told them what had happened since she'd first disappeared with a big gun to the other universe.

The Doctor, however, was wandering the enormous room on his own and analysing everything he found there with interest. They had a lot of alien technology in here. Many that he recognised and some that he did not. He hoped his original self had the chance to discover all the things he hadn't yet.

He thought about them now. Him and Donna. The brilliant human who he shared some characteristics with. He wondered what they'd be doing now. Travelling the world no doubt. Seeing new planets, having new adventures.

He smiled. He was going to have his own with the fantastic Rose Tyler in this universe.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So what did you think about today?" asked Rose as she sat next to him on the bed.

He placed his book next to him on the bedside table and pulled her against him.

"It was good" he replied as he made them both comfortable.

"What did you think about my team?" she asked as she settled her head in the crook of his neck.

"They were very nice. And obviously care about you a lot. I can't believe you were willing to give all this up. Just for me. I mean am I really worth all that?" he asked looking down into her lovely eyes.

She nodded, "Yes you are. And so much more. Sometimes I wonder if I'm good enough for you"

"Oh definitely" he said, "I can't imagine spending my life with anyone except you"

She smiled and sighed, "Good night my Doctor"

He kissed her on the forehead and said, "Goodnight. My Rose"

And with that they fell asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I know there wasn't much about Torchwood in there but I really wanted to make it as fluffy as possible. So everyone else just got left out.

Tell me what you think about this.

Sasha.


End file.
